Janji
by Anonymox
Summary: Author, Baru, Gak Pinter Bikin Summary. Langsung Baca Aja !


**Saya anak baru di FFN. Ini adalah fic pertama saya yang abal, gaje, garing dan semacamnya. Oh iya..! saya ga jago dalam buat judul dan summary. Jadi sebelumnya saya mohon maaf apabila terdapat banyak sekali kesalahan dalam fic saya ini. Namanya juga fic pertama..^^**

**Saya juga minta maaf kalau-kalau ada cerita saya yang sama dengan cerita lain. Tapi saya jujur, cerita ini berasal dari imajinasi dan otak saya sendiri.**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, OOC, Tidak Sesuai EYD, DLL **

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**- JANJI -**

Cahaya matahari kini sudah mulai kembali terasa hangat. Kicauan burung pun sudah terdengar kembali. Akhirnya perang melawan sang legenda pun berakhir dengan kemenangan.

Senyum terukir di setiap shinobi yang masih hidup seusai perang. Meski harus mengorbankan banyak nyawa namun perjuangan mereka yang tiada tidak sia-sia. Perdamaian telah di raih, kini tinggal menata ulang kembali desa tempat kelahiran yang telah menjadi puing.

Menata kembali hidup tanpa harus saling memusuhi. Bergotong royong untuk menjaga agar perdamaian ini bia di rasakan generasi selanjutnya.

Di salah satu tenda suasana tidak begitu baik. Salah satu pahlawan perang terbaring lemah tak berdaya. Disudut bibirnya masih ada sisa darah yang mengering.

Beberapa perawat yang di sekelilingnya mencoba menyembuhkan setiap lukanya. Namun luka dalam yang di deritanya begitu parah. Bahkan sang Godaime Hokage yang ahli dalam medis pun di buatnya frustasi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya" Seketika semua orang berhenti bergerak menatap orang yang baru masuk ke dalam tenda. Mereka membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Luka bagian luar sudah tidak berbekas, tapi luka bagiam dalam susah untuk di sembuhkan Hokage-sama" Jawab salah satu perawat lalu berjalan mendekat memberikan data pasien.

Iris mata sang Hokage membulat melihat data pasien. Di pandangnya salah satu orang yang merawat pasien.

"Apa semua ini benar Kabuto?" Tanya sang Hokage tegas.

"Benar Hokage-sama. Semua organ dalamnya melemah setiap detik. Kami sudah mencoba semua pengobatan yang kami tau, tapi hasilnya nihil. Bahkan obat yang anda berikan kemarin juga tidak berefek apa-apa" Suara Kabuto sendu di akhir katanya. Dulu mungkin Kabuto akan acuh pada pasien seperti ini. Lebih baik di gunakan untuk percobaan daripada mengobatinya, tapi dirinya sudah sadar setelah terjebak izanami Itachi.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku ingin kalian meninggalkan kami berdua" Semua orang pergi setelah mendengar perintah pemimpin desa Konoha tersebut.

Tes…

Cairan bening jatuh dari wajah sang Hokage. Rasa yang sedari tadi di tahannya kini mencair sudah. Pikirannya begitu kacau sekarang. Akankah anak didiknya mampu menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk pada pemuda di depannya sekarang ini.

Pikirannya tidak mampu membayangkan jika nanti Sakura tahu keadaan pemuda ini. Tapi sepanda-pandainya kita menyimpan bangkai pasti tercium juga baunya. Sebenarnya ada keinginan untuk memberitahunya, tapi Sakura sangat di butuhkan untuk mengobati para shinobi yang terluka.

Pertama hanya satu tetes cairan bening yang jatuh, tapi tak lama sebuah sungai kecil tercipata di wajahnya.

Kehidupan memang tidak bisa di tebak akan seperti apa nantinya. Manusia hanya mampu berencana. Setelahnya tuhan-lah yang tahu.

* * *

><p>Disebuah batang pohon dua insan berbeda gender tengah menikmati sang surya yang ingin kembali ke peristirahatannya. Hingga suara sang perempuan memecah keheningan diantara mereka.<p>

"Ne, Naruto. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Namun pemuda yang di panggil Naruto itu tetap tak bersua. Sedikit rasa khawatir di hati sang gadis, karena pemuda yang biasanya berisik ini hanya diam saja dari tadi.

"Kalau kau terus diam aku akan pergi" Saat ingin melompat turun, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Maaf Sakura" Akhirnya pemuda ini bersua juga. Dia tersenyum, bukan tersenyum seperti biasanya yang melihatkan deretan giginya. Kali ini senyumnya terasa lembut. Namun ada yang ganjil. Tidak biasanya Naruto memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel -chan.

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa? Tingkahmu aneh hari ini" Sakura benar-benar merasa asing dengan Naruto. Sikapnya benar-benar aneh.

"Aku tidak apa" Suara Naruto juga berbeda. Tidak cempreng seperti biasa, terdengar lebih dewasa. Namun begitu jelas jika nadanya menyiratkan kesedihan." Maukah kau menemaniku hingga matahari terbenam Sakura" Iris shapirenya memandang Sakura. Menunggu jawaban akan pertanyaannya.

"Emm... " Sakura memasang pose berfikir. "Baiklah. Lagipula tugasku sudah selesei" Naruto kembali tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura. Membuat hati Sakura menghangat.

"Ne, Sakura" Panggil Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura

"Hmm.."

"Jika aku mati apa kau akan menangis untukku?" Iris emerald Sakura membulat mendengar ucapan sang pahlawan perang. Menatap wajahnya untuk mencari sebuah kebohongan atau candaan darinya. Namun nihil.

"Apa maksudmu?" Hati Sakura tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak. Kenapa pemuda ini bisa berkata seperti ini. Bukankah dia terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu" Naruto memandang Sakura. Shapire bertemu emerald.

Sakura sedikit salah tingkah saat memandang mata biru Naruto. Sejak kapan pula dirinya bisa tersipu dengan bocah bodoh ini. Di alihkanya pandangannya ke arah lain. Tanpa Naruto sadari, semburat merah menghiasi wajah putih Sakura.

"Aku ingin kau berjanji Sakura. Tetaplah tersenyum saat aku tidak ada. Bahagialah bersama orang yang kau sayangi. Maaf jika aku selalu merepotkanmu, membuatmu marah" Hati Sakura berdetak lebih cepat. Perasaannya tak menentu. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan pemuda ini? Kenapa dia bicara seperti ini?  
>Apa dia sudah lelah untuk mengganggunya?<p>

Tanpa mereka sadari matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Sakura pun mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan.

Mata Sakura membulat saat tiba-tiba Naruto memeluknya. Namun entah mengapa tidak ada keinginan untuk melepas pelukannya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, dirasakannya wajahnya mulai memanas. Tenaganya seakan hilang walau hanya untuk memukul kepala Naruto.

"Terimakasih telah membiarkanku mencintaimu" Ucap Naruto di dekat telinga Sakura.  
>"Terimakasih kau selalu mengobatiku, terimakasih akan semua hal yang kau lakukan untukku, terimakasih, terimakasih Sakura" Setetes cairan bening jatuh dari shapire Naruto.<p>

Sakura merasakan hatinya bergejolak. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa Naruto akan pergi jauh. Bukan pergi seperti dirinya bersama Jiraya, tapi pergi dan tak kembali lagi.

Naruto melepas pelukannya. Ditatapnya iris emerald gadis yang di sukainya itu. Sakura tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Namun tak di pungkiri olehnya, hatinya terasa tenang dan nyaman saat menatap mata biru Naruto. Tanpa di sadari wajah mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat.

CUP !

Dengan lembut Naruto mencium kening Sakura.  
>"Kau tahu Sakura, kening lebarmu selalu membuatku ingin menciumnya" Sakura merasa de javu dengan ucapan Naruto. Bukankah waktu kecil dulu Sasuke pernah mengucapkan kata yang sama.<p>

"Aishiteru Sakura-chan" Naruto menjauh dari tubuh Sakura. Perlahan tubuhnya mulai memudar.

Sakura yang baru menyadari keadaan hanya mampu melebarkan matanya.  
>"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Naruto?" Ucap Sakura dengan nada agak setengah berteriak.<p>

Namun pemuda penuh semangat itu hanya tersenyum. Tangan Sakura hendak menggapainya, namun semua sudah terlambat. Tubuh Naruto sudah menghilang bersama tenggelamnya matahari.

"NAARRUUTTTOO" Teriak Sakura. Namun hanya kehampaan yang didapatnya. Setelah itu sebuah kegelapan menghampirinya. Mengikuti hukum gravitasi bumi, tubuh Sakura jatuh dari pohon. Sebelum tubuhnya mencapai tanah sepasang tangan menangkapnya.

Di sebuah tenda medis.

Seorang wanita bersurai pirang memasuki sebuah tenda. Ditatapnya seorang gadis yang selama ini menjadi muridnya. Sedang tertidur di ranjang untuk orang sakit.

"Bagaimana keadaannya Shizune?" Merasa namanya di panggil, wanita bersurai pendek itu memandang orang yang telah mengajarinya jutsu medis.

"Sakura hanya kelelahan saja, selebihnya dia tidak apa-apa" Tsunade menghela nafas lega. Bersyukur karena muridnya hanya kelelahan.

"Naruto.. Jangan pergi.. Naruto" Semua mata yang ada di tenda menatap Sakura. Gadis ini mengigau, memanggil Naruto.

DEG !

Apa mungkin Sakura tahu tentang keadaan Naruto. Tapi tidak mungkin, keadaan Naruto hanya di ketahui beberapa orang saja. Itulah yang difikirkan sang Hokage.

"Kakashi, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Ucap Tsunade pada pria satu-satunya di tenda tersebut.

"Aku melihatnya berteriak-teriak memanggil Naruto, lalu dia pingsan" Tsunade semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Penjelasan Kakashi semakin memuatnya bingung.

Sreet !

Pintu tenda terbuka, seorang perawat masuk. Dengan nafas tidak beraturan, dia mendekat ke Tsunade.

"Hosh.. hosh.. Hokage-sama.. Keadaan pasien no.10 semakin keritis" Wajah Tsunade langsung memutih mendengar laporan salah satu perawat Naruto.

Tanpa banyak berfikir Tsunade langsung keluar tenda diikuti oleh Sizhune. Kakashi yang melihat tingkah pemimpin desanya itu hanya menaikan alisnya bingung. Tidak banyak hal yang bisa membuat pemimpinnya itu panik.

Engh

Kakashi menoleh ke arah suara tadi. Sakura sudah siuman, iris emeraldnya melihat ke kanan-kiri.

"Kakashi sensei" Sakura mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Namun kode tangan Kakashi untuk tidak usah bangun menghentikan niatnya.  
>"Ini dimana?" Tanya Sakura<p>

"Tenda medis" Jawab Kakashi.  
>"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Sakura?" Kini giliran Kakashi yang bertanya.<p>

Retina Sakura melebar mengingat kejadian sebelum dirinya disini. Air matanya kembali mengalir. Kakashi yang melihat murid didiknya tiba-tiba menangis hanya bingung. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Sakura? Itulah yang difikirkannya.

"Hikz Na-ru-to hikz" Ucap lirih Sakura lirih. Namun Kakashi masih mendengarnya.

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi Sakura. Biarkan sensei-mu ini membantumu" Ucap Kakashi yang mencoba menenangkan muridnya itu.

"Naruto sensei" Jawab Sakura, meski isakannya berhenti namun air matanya masih terus mengalir.

"Memang Naruto kena-?" Kakashi berhenti berucap. Dirinya baru menyadari, sesudah perang usai Naruto tidak pernah kelihatan. Padahal biasanya Naruto bagaikan parasit, ada dimana-mana.

"Sensei" panggil Sakura yang sukses membuyarkan pikiran Kakashi.

"Ah iya.. Memang Naruto kenapa?" Sakura mulai menceritakan semua yang sudah di alaminya dengan Naruto. Kakashi terlihat sedang berfikir mencerna cerita Sakura.

"Mungkin kau hanya berhanusilasi Sakura. Aku tidak melihatmu dengan siapa-siapa?" Ujar Kakashi mengenai pendapatnya.

"Tapi aku tidak berhanusilasi sensei!" Bantah Sakura.  
>"Aku takut Naruto pergi sensei" Ucap Sakura dengan nada sendu."Bahkan dia baru menemuiku sesudah perang, padahal dia selalu datang pdaku untuk diobati" Kakashi benar-benar tidak tidak tahu harus menanggapi seperti apa. Dirinya tidak pandai dalam hal cinta. Semasa hidupnya dirinya belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Semenjak ditinggalkan Rin dan Obito, pikirannya selalu diliputi rasa bersalah.<p>

"Tenanglah dulu Sakura. Aku akan tanyakan pada nona Tsunade dimana Naruto" Sakura mengangguk lemah.

* * *

><p>Sakura kini berjalan tak tentu arah,pikirannya masih terbayang kejadian dengan Naruto. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Naruto? Sudah beberapa hari Naruto tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya.<p>

Sakura rindu tawanya, rindu gombalannya. Rindu semua tentang Naruto. Entah sejak kapan hatinya merindukan ninja penuh kejutan itu. Tapi yang pasti, Naruto telah mengisi kekosongan hatinya menggantikan Sasuke.

Sakura terus berjalan hingga emeraldnya melihat salah satu tenda medis yang di jaga banyak anbu. Sakura merasa aneh dengan tenda itu, beberapa perawat masuk keluar tenda selalu diperiksa. Bahkan tenda para kage tidak seketat ini. Bukankah lima desa besar sudah berdamai. Lalu apa yang ada di dalam tenda itu? Kenapa pula penjagaannya sangat ketat. Pasti ada rahasia yang di sembunyikan disitu?

Merasa tertarik ingin tahu apa yang ada di dalam tenda, Sakura berfikir bagaimana caranya bisa masuk. Pasti sulit karena di jaga banyak anbu.  
>Tapi bukan Haruno Sakura kalau tidak bisa masuk kesana.<p>

TBC

A/N: Saya menerima apa saja, asal mau meriview fict pertama saya.

Mohon Bantuanya !


End file.
